The Forsons Wedding reception
Anyssa and Bryan's reception has more than a few surprises in this episode. Today's special guests from Somerset: Frank Runyeon as Giovanni Petterino; Susan Pratt as Rose Petterino; Michelle Ray Smith as Annabella Petterino; Melissa Fumero as Victoria Petterino; Molly Burnett as Ellen; Jed Stone as Alexander Fenwick; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Mackenzie Rosman as Elaine Adamson; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas. The wedding had finished, and now, everyone had adjourned to Giovanni's restaurant to enjoy a lavish reception which was catered by Giovanni. It was in one of the rooms that hadn't been affected by the explosion which blinded Annabella. She was also doing wonderfully, in spite of it. Ellen had been sitting with the rest of the bridesmaids, and was getting along with them wonderfully. She amazed Sheila by her smarts. "I am impressed with how much you know about what I went through," she smiled at Ellen, "don't tell me Susie spilled the beans about my secrets?" Ellen giggled, "No," she assured Sheila, "Susie had told me what happened to you with that wicked Molly and all. I hope you are all right, though." "I'm fine," Sheila assured her, "it was a mild blockage, and it was taken care of, with no muss or fuss. Not to mention Alana checked me over, and Dr. Steinbach cleared me to travel for this." Sheila then saw Elaine Adamson, she bustled up to her. "Elaine," she smiled, "glad to see you were able to make the wedding." Elaine smiled, "I think so too," she said, "Annabella invited me." Sheila grinned, "Come, sit with me and Aileen, we'll chat," she said, and led Elaine to where she and Aileen were sitting. Aileen greeted her warmly. Meanwhile, Sam and Lahoma were chatting with Michelle and Marie, as both had hands in taking care of Anyssa, and they were gushing over how lovely Anyssa was, well, at least Michelle, Marie and Lahoma were. "Giovanni put out quite the spread," Sam said to Michael, who was looking at the spread. "So I see," Michael smiled, "Giovanni is one of the best cooks around, it seems." "Having cooked for my family, all those years," Giovanni said, "it's a labor of love. I hope you partake in some of this, Michael." "You can be assured of that," Michael grinned, "I just hope Shelby doesn't catch me!" "Why do you say that?" Sam asked. "My biggest weakness is lasagna," Michael explained, "and Shelby has NEVER had our cook make that! She said she can't find the best ingredients for making proper lasagna." "Well, Michael," Giovanni said, "you point out Shelby, and I will give her the recipe to give to your cook." "You'd do that?" Michael asked. "Of course," Giovanni said, "we're family now, in a sense." As Giovanni bustled over to Shelby to share the recipe with her, Rose came up and served Sam and Michael some delicious ziti. "I hope you enjoy," Rose smiled. "I am sure we will," Sam smiled. Michael took a look around and saw everyone enjoying themselves. Velda and Alexander Fenwick was talking over some of the food. Anyssa and her new husband, Bryan, were enjoying the entire scene; and were eating their fill. Dylan and Alex were enjoying their fill; as were everyone. The group were about to begin dancing; couples began to float down to the dance floor. The large party room in Giovanni's was where the reception was being held. As was traditional, the first dance went to Anyssa and Bryan. They were in a world of their own. Dylan and Alex watched, each holding the other's hand. They watched how Dylan's cousin looked. "She's gorgeous isn't she?" Alex whispered to Dylan. "Yep, she is," Dylan smiled, "she has been looking to this day for a long time." After the first dance, the others came to the dance floor. Dylan and Alex were dancing, as were Cody and Steven; and Bill and Chris. Other couples came out to the floor as well. Michael and Shelby; Sheila and Allen; Velda and Fenwick; Marie and Michelle; Jason Harper and his wife, Sandra; Patricia Wheeler danced with her son, Kip; and Susannah and Patrick were dancing as well. "What a coup, eh?" Patrick smiled, "Bryan and Nyssa finally tying the knot." "I should say," Susannah said, "I can't believe that Anyssa could and did get a wedding prepared on the fly!" "Anyssa was always good with planning things on the spur of the moment," Patrick said, "remember when she planned that picnic for us, after we had finished our classes for the week?" "That was so nice of her," Susannah admitted, "especially those lovely canapes that she got from Marshall Fields. She knew how much we liked them." "Yeah," Patrick thought back wistfully to when he and Susannah had been summoned to Anyssa and Susie's room at Northwestern, they had been surprised when they saw a hamper full of food for a picnic for them. The reception was still going full circle. The dancing was still going on. During the song, "Eternal Flame" by the Bangles, Anyssa and Bryan began dancing, and then all of a sudden, Patrick's eyes locked with Susannah's. That song had always been special to them, not just to Patrick and Susannah, but also to Anyssa and Bryan. The connection wasn't missed on Sheila and Aileen, who were talking and they saw the unbelievable connection between the two. Elaine went over to talk with Tori and Annabella, who were helping their parents. "Poor Susie," Aileen said, "she's torn between two lovers, Nick and Patrick." "I know," Sheila said, "maybe she will decide what to do about it." "I hope so," Aileen said, "Susie needs her happiness too." "She will," Sheila assured Aileen, "I know her well enough, that will come to pass." "I was watching Ellen dancing with Dyl and Alex," she giggled, "doesn't she know that they are gay?" "She does, Aileen," Sheila assured her cousin, "according to Anyssa, she has stars in her eyes, you know that." "I feel so bad for Ellen, though," Aileen said, "all the troubles she had. The fact being that Alicia is dead, and she never even knew her. She had been given up for adoption! I don't even know if Aunt Patricia knows Ellen is her granddaughter." "Well," Sheila said, thinking hard, "I think given that Susie and the others are the closest thing she has to a family, and we're somewhat connected to the Lucases, that won't be an issue. I think Aunt Patricia knows. She and Ellen get along wonderfully. Worry not, Aileen, I think it will work out, for everyone." Aileen relaxed, "I think Dylan and Alex make good big brother figures for Ellen, ya know?" she smiled. "They certainly do, I've never seen them so protective of Ellen," Sheila said, "have you eaten?" "I think I should ask you that question," Aileen winked at Sheila, "you know how Dr. Steinbach is." "Point taken," Sheila smiled, "let's eat. I think Alex and Dylan are wanting me and Allen to go out with them for coffee, maybe I think it would be nice to have Ellen come with." "Good idea," Aileen said, "I have to admit, I am surprised Allison couldn't make it though." "She sent word," Sheila said, "that is why Monica and Joan came instead." Sheila waved at Joan and Monica, who waved back. Meanwhile, the food was still going well, for everyone. Giovanni had made enough food to feed an army! Victoria Petterino and Annabella were also helping their parents. Annabella helping as much as she could, given what she went through. For the most part though, she was relaxing. "For heaven sakes," Wanda Madison said to the two sisters, "does your father ALWAYS cook that much for everyone?" "Yeah," Victoria grinned, "and you can be assured, he will want everyone to take their fill with them on the plane back." "Well, I know Dylan will," Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten said, "and so will I." "That's my girl," Wanda grinned. "Makes me wonder what Molly is thinking now?" Jennifer smiled, "I bet she found out about Anyssa and Bryan and she is raging like mad!" "I'm sorry," Victoria said, "but who's Molly?" "Molly Wainwright, Tori," Annabella said, "she's that cretin who broke into Susie's house, and scared her half out of her mind." "Oh," Victoria said, dismissively, "her. I bet she is mad beyond belief." And Jennifer's and Victoria's words rang true. Molly was sulking and burning with rage, when one of the nearby prisoners, who WAS allowed to have newspapers, was laughing fit to bust! "What is YOUR trouble?!" Molly screamed. "Just something that should get your goat once again!" the prisoner howled, "Anyssa Harper and Bryan Forson were married!" Molly's jaw dropped! That damned Anyssa Harper was MARRIED?! "Married?!" she squawked, "that damned drip is MARRIED?!" The prisoner laughed, "Yeah!" she howled, enjoying the look of sickness on Molly's face, "What fun it was eh?!" "Why wasn't I invited?!" Molly screamed, "I am the epitome of grace and style, I should have been invited immediately!" "You think they want YOU at a happy occasion?!" Vicki Brandington hissed, "I think not! Besides, they were not married here in town!" "Oh YEAH?!" Molly challenged, "Then where were they married?" "That is NOT any of your business," Vicki said, airily, and walked away. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE THEY WERE MARRIED!" Molly screamed, "I DEMAND TO KNOW!" "Like Ms. Brandington said," the prisoner shot back, "NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!" Molly sank on her bed and sobbed. How could she be left out?! What will happen next? *Watch when Anyssa and Bryan go on their honeymoon, and the location will be revealed next episode! Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah